Shattered Serenity
by ChristalSteele
Summary: When a virus strikes the SGC, Teal'c and Four others must find the cure.
1. Author's Note

Okay this fic has some stuff in it that can't be understood right now. I haven't really written the stories needed to explain a lot of stuff. This one just happened to come out before the others did. I'm not sure about the rating since this isn't too bad but heh better safe than sorry. Well reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you for you time. Okay Disclaimer: I do not own the Stargate SG-1 nor will I ever, so everything you recognize is MGM's everything else is mine. Chris ~_^ 


	2. Prologue

Prologue-Status Quo  
  
The Happenings in the SGC were just normal briefings, shift changes, people eating people visiting the infirmary. Everything was relatively quite, there were teams coming and going. As usual everything was status quo. Occasionally in the past things have happened to change the status quo, and sometimes it has become a part of the status quo. Thus it was then status quo and relatively boring, but destiny would not allow it to remain the way it was. It was only a matter of time before the status quo was shattered by an all to familiar foe. Once again the Goa'uld would send a plot the Stargate to destroy the SGC, however, this plot was so small not even the Iris could stop it. The SGC was waiting on the return of SG-4 who had been off world for several days now. They were also apart of the status quo nothing to suspect something was wrong. Jack O'Neill found his day rather boring they had done their briefing they would not be leaving for P3X724 till the next day. Jack would prefer something simpler for the planet to be called. However the Binary code of the computer gave them the PX-Yad- Yad-Yad for planetary identification, many others believe this was annoying as well. All members of SGC were going about they're duties quite dutifully. Daniel Jackson was translating something that one of the SG teams had brought back. Samantha Carter was theorizing about some astrophysics something or other. Teal'c and Jack were boxing and everything was status quo. As usual when an off world activation happens the alarms sounded. People took their defensive positions and Iris was put in place until SG-4's IDC was recognized. The Iris opened and everyone relaxed their guard and went back to the status quo. However unbeknownst to them the Goa'uld plot took effect slowly becoming a full blown problem for the SGC.  
  
"You know, you'd think it really wouldn't happen, you'd think we'd be a little smarter than that. Hmpf, not really it just doesn't work that way in any case we kept going on with life as if the status quo was the status quo. Little did we know that when SG-4 entered the base our status quo had just been shattered." 


	3. Chapter 1 Into the Fire

"We were pinned down I could heard all the M-55s going off all around me as Jaffa fired staffs at us. ' I could feel presence of dark powerful mind that annoy me. The kind of minds you just want to take the owner of and snap their necks. I don't know who has more intelligence the self or the ego.' We were firing and they're firing back at us, and we keep moving we had to. After a while we managed to get the upper hand and get control of the gate. We come on through and it was alright we're all okay."  
  
"Thank you Lt now go to forward too PX572." "It was a normal day everything was pretty status quo ummmm there wasn't much to think about I was bored out of my mind. I was kind of ignoring everything since it was a status quo day I think I was loving that fact. Fighting Goa'uld everyday isn't something I want to do and it takes its toll. Ummm, the biggest part of the day was SG-4 coming home. We were just all 'yeepie' the alarms are going off."  
  
"Lt you can skip head to the part were you went through the gate."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
"I'd like to hear her version of what happened." Hammond said.  
  
"Alright continue lt." Anise said.  
  
"Well like I said SG4 came through the gate. We all were la-di-da about it I mean it was SG4 what was there to worry about. Hmpf what was there to worry about indeed? Of course we figured it out later. I ran into colonel O'Neil teaching Teal'c boxing's finer points. Teal'c was taking as he takes everything. Umm...let's see I headed the commissary literally ran into Dr. Jackson knocked us both down and his papers all over the place. I was just wondering around I didn't want to do the paper work for leave. So I just wondered around. I just felt like wondering around. Going from place to pace passed a lot of people including SG4. And I think for a couple of hours I vegged out. I was just think and not thinking at once. The only reason I stopped was because I got a bad headache. I took something and it didn't go away. So I went to the Infirmary, to see Dr. Fraiser. Doctor Fraiser mentioned that we all should have blood test because a few more people also had headaches. I thought 'just great another blood test just what we need' So I got my blood taken, and they started test. I ended up with migraine and a fever; I had cold chills and a fever of 103. So the doctor confined me to the infirmary until my fever went down. She gave me something that made me feel good not sure what but I felt good. I floated in and out of conciseness everyone else started getting sick. I remember Anderson complain because he didn't' want to get see before his fishing trip........"  
  
"It's alright Lt it's not your fault." Anise said. 


	4. Chapter 2 Unto the Ice

I hope the formatting in Chapter 1 finally stuck but I don't know. Please review Please. ***CH2*** "I think the hotter I got the colder they were trying to make me. I don't really remember when they were trying to bring my fever down. I think I remembering seeing people above me I'm not sure because my vision was dark and blurry, but I'm pretty sure I saw doctor Fraiser and two other nurses. I heard her mention four of had fallen victim to something very fast. She couldn't figure out what it was. The four of use had never been on a mission together or even all gone to the same planet. We had picked it up from one of the other teams; the base was quarantine, so much for the status quo. I had been out for about four or five hours. I remember just realizing my eyes were opened and that I was in the infirmary. Fraiser looked down at me and said, "Welcome back Lt. Glad you're fever finally broke. You'll stay for observations." By then we all were infected. That's where it started; Janson from SG4 had stopped by to visit me. People were developing small headaches. After a few more hours I was released because I was much better. So were the three others who had gotten sick like me. I went to sleep for a while and when I woke up the next day Dr. Fraiser said I could go. I wasn't going to argue. She wanted one more blood sample before I left. I was thinking Vampire at the time. In any case I left and started to wander around the base. The base was completely quarantine. I just wondered around base no where particular to do. Got food and just wandered around that's why I came to notice that one of the members of SG4 was in the weirdest place. I have no idea why Matherson was there but he was near the Iris power center. He didn't seem the type to be hanging around the area. I don't even know why I was there. So I went to ask him why he was there." 


	5. Quiz Please answer

Quick question.  
  
Do you think I should keep the lines: 'I could feel presence of dark powerful mind that annoy me. The kind of minds you just want to take the owner of and snap their necks. I don't know who has more intelligence the self or the ego.' (they are in Chapter 1) 


	6. Chapter 3 Spy Revealed

Chapter 3-Spy Revealed  
  
"Matherson Hey Matherson what are you doing here?" Chris asked and got no response from her comrade. So, she put her hand on his shoulder to bring his full attention on her. It worked a lot better than she really wanted it to. Christal rolled away from her comrade as he fired at her with the ring weapon the Goa'ulds provided for Zatarcs.  
  
"Ah hell!" she said as she jumped away from another attack. The Zatarc was now focused on her because she was a threat to its mission.  
  
'This can be good' she thought as she began to slowly back down the hall pulling the Zatarc further and further away from the Iris' power control. She knew she defiantly had to get him away from the main control. This was just all the fun she really wanted after spending most of yesterday in the infirmary. Fraiser was going to kill her. She took a left and a right noting that there wasn't any one around, now this was not good. Finally, she found a room in which to duck it was dark and lots of shelves easy to hind in for a sneak attack. She waited patiently for her target to present it self. Slowly the Zatarc entered to room and began to look for her.  
  
'Unfortunately they didn't think of giving these things some common sense. Well unfortunately for them anyway.' She thought as she readied to attack. Finally the Zatarc was far enough in the room. Now to any who could see everything they would have been baffled to see Chris simply stare at the door for a moment as if to say close. Only if they didn't know that she wasn't exactly human. The Zatarc turn as it heard the door shut and Chris got the jump using pressure points on the human body to send the Zatarc into to a state of unconsciousness that not even an altered body could stop. She moved quickly to removing all of its weapons and calling for the nearest guards, after tying up the Zatarc with some rope she found. Dr. Fraiser came and administered some sedative to prevent the Zatarc from regaining conciseness. The only fear was that the Zatarc would let his self die or find a way to kill himself.  
  
"Lt. I'm glad you stopped him but why where you there to being with?" General Hammond asked later in the briefing room. Hammond, Lt. Steele, Colonel O'Neill, and Colonel Millers sat in the Briefing room discussing what had happened.  
  
"I'm not sure why I was there sir, I was just wondering a bit because I didn't really feel like sleeping. I just kind of ended up there and saw Matherson. I didn't realized he was doing something to the Iris until after he started shooting at me." She said in response. Colonel Jack O'Neill had learned one thing about this young Lt. she had an uncanny sense of timing always showing up just when needed the most and as far as Jack could tell she didn't do it on purpose. Colonel Millers sat opposed of Jack and gave him a look that said 'how does she do it?' He too noticed that she was very good at showing up at needed times. It wasn't like she was gone when she wasn't needed. But if she was on a patrol or guarding base camp and she wasn't with you, at the moment you could use a hand she was there just in time. Well at that moment they knew they had problems, this was defiantly a case of a Zatarc running around and there could be more.  
  
"All right thank you Lt." General Hammond said. As the Lt. stood up she saluted her superiors each returned the salute and she headed for the door.  
  
"Oh and Lt." O'Neill said.  
  
"Yes sir?" She said as she turned back to face the three men.  
  
"Good job, now get some rest." Miller said.  
  
"Yes sir." She said and walked out. 


	7. Chapter 4 Conversations

Chapter 4- Conversations  
  
"Thoughts?" General Hammond said.  
  
"She's telling the truth." O'Neill said simply. "On the two missions we came under surprise attacks she showed up just when we needed her. The kid defiantly has an uncannily sense of prefect timing."  
  
"She's also got a thing 'bout telling the truth." Miller said, "She's never really been green General."  
  
"Alright so now what do we do. We can't ask the Tok'ra to come here we've got a virus on our hands."  
  
"Well Teal'c still hasn't shown any signs of infection." Jack offered. Just there a knock came at the door, "Come" Hammond said and one of the personal came in.  
  
"Sir, Dr. Fraiser wants to see you in the infirmary." The three officers got up and went to the Infirmary.  
  
"Doctor you wanted to see me?" Hammond said.  
  
"Yes well I've got the blood test back from Lt. Steele, Col. Grayson, Major Briggs, and Cmdr. Briggs they all have had a virus run rampantly through there system and it's now out of their system, mean while everyone else is infected but they're developing the virus at a much slower pace. I'm trying to isolate the antibodies in the blood stream of the four of them. I just can't figure out what is the connection that helped them through the virus." She said.  
  
"So what about Teal'c?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"He's not infected, which doesn't surprise me." She said.  
  
"So if we were to ask the Tok'ra to come would they be infected?" Hammond asked.  
  
"No they wouldn't." She said, for a moment she was going to say she could handle the virus but then realized that Matherson must be a Zatarc, "Do you think Anise has come up with a way to help them?"  
  
"I'm not sure but we need to know if any more personal are Zatarcs or not. I've ordered SG-4 to be confined for the time being. Now I think I'm going to have this testing done a little more frequently." Hammond said, "Now what about the four that have had the virus?"  
  
"Well other than Major and Cmdr. Briggs I can't figure out what could possibly have caused them to get sick and well so fast. Col. Grayson is from Ohio, the Briggs are from Iowa, and Lt. Steele is from California. The Briggs are the only two related at all. I have tests being run on the protein from the blood samples looking for similar anti-bodies. It's going to take a while for it to be completed." She said as she sighed.  
  
"Well keep up the good work Doctor." General Hammond said, "I'd rather not have whatever this is effecting the SGC to the point we can't defend ourselves."  
  
"Aye sir." She said and turned back to her work. Miller and O'Neill nodded and began to move off, there was nothing to do but wait.  
  
Chris lay on her cot trying to get some sleep when she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come"  
  
"Chris we've possibly got a problem on our hands." Chris didn't have to look up at the person who had entered the room to know who and what they were talking about.  
  
"Just maybe." She said slightly more sarcastic than she wanted too. It didn't matter it was the truth they defiantly might have trouble on their hands. 'This just isn't going to be good.' She rolled over and looked at the other 'Just not good at all.' 


	8. Chapter 5 Tracing Phantoms

Chapter 5- Tracing Phantoms  
  
The Stargate command announced incoming traveler and security went on into frenzy as it always does. The Tok'ra IDC was sent and the Iris was opened. The Tok'ra who emerged was Freya and two others.  
  
"General, You've asked for my assistance." She said as she came down the ramp.  
  
"Yes we have an SG team that has at least one Zatarc." General Hammond said.  
  
"I will prepare and let you know when I'm ready to see them" Freya, "I hope no more Zatarcs are here."  
  
"So do I" General Hammond said. "I also want someone trained who can do this every time a team comes home."  
  
"I will see to it." Freya said.  
  
Freya began checking SGC members starting with SG4, no more Zatarcs were found. Matheson had left for a short amount but was totally out of sight.  
  
Dr. Fraiser had continued to test the four who had already had the disease and gotten well. This was not done with out complaints as more personal began to get sick. They knew that they didn't have a lot of time.  
  
"Fraiser deiced she needed more blood for test also she yelled at me for getting in the fight with Matheson after just getting out of the Infirmary. I was wondering if she had gotten enough blood this was her fourth blood sample. Well at least I counted four needle marks on my arm. In any case we decide to send a team back through the gate. Since Colonel Grayson, Major Michael Briggs, Commander Fredrick Briggs, Teal'c and myself were the only ones not infected any longer we were the team. Our mission was to figure out where it had come from. General Hammond sent us through the Stargate for recon. Once on the other side we started looking around. We had gotten information on where Matheson had been before he disappeared; we found tracks and followed them. Suddenly we were attack so we scattered and got into the bushes for cover. Eventually we were able to return fire. Strangely they were painted in Camo from head to toe. We were able to force them back to their ship. We deiced to damage the ship and killed the engines. We didn't destroy any information and managed to gain control of the ship. Colonel Grayson and I headed back through the gate. We told General Hammond what we had found. Teal'c, Mike, and Freddie began to go through the information on the ship. We came back grabbed Freya and the other Tok'ra who began to decode the information from the ship once we were able to go back. We found that the Zatarc not only was meant to damaged the Iris but bring a disease into the SGC. We found information for the cure to the disease on the ship and the coordinates for the planet to find the cure on. Then we returned for our new orders. I didn't like how we had gotten the information it just didn't sit well with me."  
  
"Lt could you please repeat that don't leave anything out" Freya said. 


	9. Chapter 6 Battle and Siege

Chapter 6- Battle and Siege  
  
Chris looked around the forest seemed quite, something didn't seem right. Yeah there was something that defiantly didn't sit right with her. Col Grayson noticed it; well he had to notice her fidgeting around.  
  
"What is it Lt.?" He asked.  
  
"Something just doesn't feel right about this path. It's seems too clean." She replied as she followed the woodland path.  
  
"What do you mean?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"It's just that there is only tracks going one way. I think we should walk a bit away from the path or you should actually, I'll keep tracking it." She said "I just don't like the tracks on this path they're just.... they don't seem like someone was forging through the forest."  
  
That comment made Grayson stop everyone else followed, "what are you saying? Exactly"  
  
"It's like.... they want us to go this way, Like.... SHIT!!"  
  
"Move into the bushes now!!" Grayson yelled. Just then a volley of fire erupted from the trees all of the personal scrambling into the cover of the bushes. Each having to find an area they could hind in as well as fire from. Chris moved from one tree to the next and on the other side Grayson was doing the same, this left Teal'c and the Briggs in a very confused state of mind they couldn't figure out why the two of them were doing what they were doing. Eventually there was some gunfire and the Jaffas stopped firing at the three warriors of earth.  
  
"What are you three waiting for come on?" Grayson screamed as he and Chris headed after the Jaffas that had started in retreat. The five followed the Jaffas and found them at a landing sight. Each of the five took up positions for an attack.  
  
"That ship should not leave the ground but I want it intact. It's got to have valuable information about Zatarc technology." Grayson said. All responded "Aye Sir"  
  
Chris pulled out a grenade and threw it right by the ship's engines. Fortunately it hit the engines and didn't destroy the ship only ground it. Possibly permanently, however, the four G-Is and Jaffa fought and gain control over the ship. Once they had complete control they headed for the Bridge.  
  
"Teal'c can you read this?" Grayson asked.  
  
"Possibly, I will endeavor to find some answers." He said  
  
"Sir we should go back the SGC and tell Hammond and the Tok'ra about what we've found here. It could hold some important information on more than Zatarcs. Besides we've got to find out what to do with this thing." Chris said.  
  
"Alright Chris you and I will go back the three of you will guard the ship." Grayson said. He nodded to Major Briggs, and glared at Cmdr Briggs, who just nodded in understanding. Chris and Grayson headed back Chris leaving a trail for her to follow once they came back. After a few minutes they made it back to the Gate and sent their IDC signal through. Then they entered the Stargate, and headed on the other side. As they emerged they were met by General Hammond and Anise/Freya.  
  
"General we've captured a Goa'uld Ship. We're not sure what's all on it but it's got some information we can use no doubt. I've left Teal'c and the Briggs, to begin decoding the information." Grayson said.  
  
"The only thing is we've damaged the engines, so it's can't take off." Chris said.  
  
"That may be a problem but it can be over come. I will send one of my associates back to the Tok'ra base and come with you to begin translating what we've found." Anise said.  
  
"Then we can go back to P3X 532." Chris said, "But how are we going to get the information back to the gate."  
  
"There is a backup thrusters on every ship we can use to move the ship from its current position to a new one. I doubt that we can bring it through the gate." Anise said, "The Tok'ra will send someone with a way to download the main computer."  
  
"Okay let's ro-" Grayson started to say.  
  
"But first I wish to re-test you so that we can be sure that you are not Zatarcs." Hammond said. Grayson and Chris sighed and complied with their superior's orders. 


	10. Chapter 7 Test and Travel

Chapter 7-Test and Travel  
  
"Once we got on the other side of the gate we started looking around and eventually found the trail at where Matheson had disappeared. We were walking and walking just following a trail of disturbed bushes. It bugged Chris that the trail we were following was precisely not like someone trying to hide their path, and it only had one set of prints. Fortunately we figure out just before we were fired upon that we were walking into an ambush so we went to cover just as the first shots were fired. The Chris and I used the bushes as cover to get around and out flank them. We followed them and Chris threw a grenade by the engines, which damaged them causing the ship slammed down to the ground. Allowing us to fight the Jaffas and gain control of the ship. I ordered Teal'c and the Briggs stayed behind so Teal'c could start translating the information on the ship."  
  
"Thank you Colonel we will be going through the gate now." Freya said. Colonel Grayson was released and went through the Stargate. They followed the path back to the ship, after identifying themselves they enter the ship and Anise began to look through the ship's information. After a few hours Tok'ra began to show up and repaired the ship. The process went on slowly then sudden Anise turned to Colonel Grayson.  
  
"There was more to Matheson's mission, it also included bringing the disease you all now have into the base. His totally purpose was to bring down the defense strength of the SGC." Anise said.  
  
"So he wasn't just a Zatarc but a Typhoid Mary also." Grayson said.  
  
"A what?" Anise asked.  
  
"A Typhoid Mary is what we call someone who carries a disease." Chris said.  
  
"Ah, an appropriate term." Anise said, "there is also information on the cure for the disease in the computer. As well as the coordinates."  
  
"That's strange" Chris said more to herself, "Why would the Goa'uld care if there is a cure, and why keep a hold of the information?"  
  
"To make sure if they were infection they could be healed" Grayson said.  
  
"But their symbiote protect them, neither Teal'c or the Tok'ra are infected." Chris said.  
  
"So what are you saying?" Cmdr Briggs asked.  
  
"Something is just not right" Chris said.  
  
"Well in any case we have a cure and we're going to take back and show it to Dr. Fraiser and Hammond" Grayson said.  
  
"Aye sir" came form the officers Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow. The necessary information was recorded using the video camera Cmdr. Briggs was carrying. Then the information was taken back to the SGC. It was shown to necessary people in the SGC and a Briefing was set up. 


	11. Chapter 8 Mission: Cure

Chapter 8-Mission: Cure  
  
"We came back through the gate with the information we had come across and went directly to Hammond, in twenty minutes we were gathered in the briefing room. I remember thinking about how I was going to argue my concerns on the mission ahead. This abundant information still didn't sit well with me. Something else was either involved or we were going to have problems on the other side."  
  
"Well what do we know now?" General Hammond asked.  
  
"That the Goa'uld sent a disease through with Matheson and left some information on it and how to cure it in the data banks on the ship." Grayson said.  
  
"And the Question about that is: Why leave that kind of information lying around to find." Chris piped in.  
  
"Quiet Lt this is no time for paranoia." Cmdr Briggs said.  
  
"I'd like to hear her out. Go ahead Lt." Hammond said. He looked over the Lt. who usually didn't speak unless she had something to say and apparently she had something to say now. Unlike many other soldiers that come into the SGC and face Hammond with an idea in this situation she didn't hesitate.  
  
"I think that something isn't right. Like that information was left there so that we'd walk into trap, just like we did getting to the ship." She said with confidence Hammond had only seen in the first time Carter had when she walked into the briefing before the first mission to Abydos. "There is no reason they should have that information with them, the Goa'uld DON'T NEED IT. Their symbiote heals them and keep them healthy same thing goes for Jaffa. When you think about it why would they need the information to cure a disease that doesn't infect them. Any Goa'uld who finds science interesting is usually a Tok'ra."  
  
"Maybe there was a Tok'ra spy involved with the whole ordeal before that ship came to the planet." Cmdr. Briggs injected, "Another thing is that the Goa'uld often use human slaves that are capable of getting the disease."  
  
"Still why? Goa'ulds don't usually attach to a slave, they see humans as things, toys to uses and throw away they kill at will, why would they care if a slave is infected with a disease." Chris countered.  
  
"There are times that they have a favorite concubine or servant that is loyal and doesn't betray them the Goa'uld will want to have them healed." Teal'c interjected.  
  
"Thank you Lt., Cmdr. Both of your theories are very interesting and perhaps both true." Hammond said.  
  
"For example, if I may sir" Grayson said, and Hammond nodded, "The Goa'uld might need it to cure slaves they want to keep AND they could have an ambush waiting on the other side of the Gate. In that case we need to send a probe and if possible go in and get some of what we need then get out."  
  
"You realize that it's not going to be that simple." Chris said, "If there is an ambush it's going to be a hell of a lot of trouble."  
  
"To live is to Risk, Lt." Grayson said.  
  
"To be prepared is to survive, sir." Chris shot back.  
  
"Lt. Steele is correct, there is more than likely a Goa'uld trap on the other side of the gate." Teal'c said, "It will take much to find all that we need."  
  
"According to the information there is a civilization on the other side of the gate and they can help you get what you need." Hammond said, "You'll leave in one hour."  
  
"Aye sir." Came the response from around the table. 


	12. Chapter 9 Preparation and Departure

Chapter 9- Preparations and departure  
  
"I was preparing for departure, most of our comrades were falling ill, This pushed us a bit. I was preparing to leave when colonel O'Neill came to see me, it was a little surprising."  
  
"Lt. Steele." Chris turned to face Col. Jack O'Neill.  
  
"Colonel What's up?" Chris responded.  
  
"Not much but I wanted to talk to you before you left." He said clenching his eyes at the pain in his head.  
  
"About what sir?" She said, waiting to tell him to go to the infirmary.  
  
"Your mission." He said, "I wanted to wish you good luck."  
  
"Thank you sir, but I don't believe in luck." She said, "But I'll take the gesture as it's meant, sir."  
  
"Okay" He said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I suggest sir that you go to the Infirmary soon, Sir." Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. I know" Jack said, "It's just."  
  
"That you really want to go with us, because you don't feel that anyone else should risk their lives for you." Chris said with a knowing look.  
  
"Well.yeah." He said.  
  
"I know the feeling Sir." She said.  
  
"Well take care, and watch Teal'c for me." He said.  
  
"Will do sir," Chris said as Jack cringed with great pain as her fell towards the floor but before he hit Chris grabbed him stopping his fall. She then hoisted him up, finished grabbing her things, and slowly helped Jack to the infirmary. Then released him to the medics care as she left she saluted the Col, who returned the salute. Chris then worked her way quickly to the gate room and she joined Teal'c, Major Briggs, Cmdr Briggs, and Colonel Grayson.  
  
"Lt when I say an hour I mean it." General Hammond said.  
  
"Yes Sir," Chris said not bothering to explain why she was late.  
  
"Why are you late?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill collapsed so I helped him to the infirmary." Chris said. She then took her place to wait for the gate to activate the last three Chevrons were being locked into place.  
  
As soon as the gate opened the five stepped through the gate and went through to the other side.  
  
'I really hate being right all the time I really, really do.' Chris thought as the firing came and she ducked for cover as the shots came at her. 


	13. Chapter 10 I Hate Being Right

Chapter 10- I Hate Being Right. "You know the one thing about my life that I hate the most other than the fact I make a living out of living one big secret. Is the fact I'm always right. I just wish for once I could be wrong, BUT NOOOOOOO I have to be right just about every time. It's quite annoying and frustrating, yes greatly frustrating. Okay well I'm not right every single time I say something, but there are time. Once on the other side of the gate we had about a minute to realize that we were in some deep shit. We had time to get our bearings then take cover as the bombardment came right at where we were standing. The blasts from staffs came at us from a one-eighty degree angle so it was easily to take cover. We didn't return fire immediately, because the Colonel deiced he wanted to get a better idea of their forces first."  
  
"Lt go left and find an end to their barrage." Chris nodded and took off not wasting time in answering or giving away her position, "Major go to the right" Freddie nodded and took off as well.  
  
"Alright Mike, Teal'c we are going to create a distraction." Colonel Grayson said. The two nodded and step up and let loose a barraged of cover fire. After a few minutes there was a flash of light of some kind and the attackers stopped firing Teal'c, Mike, and Grayson looked slightly confused. They had not heard firing from either Chris or Freddie this worried them. There was a sudden movement in the bushes and Freddie emerged.  
  
"Colonel you might want to see this." Freddie said. Slowly and with caution Grayson, Teal'c and Mike stepped forward. As the came to the other side of the bushes they saw Chris standing over a small group of bodies. She held her weapon at the ready and slowly made her way towards her comrades.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" Grayson asked.  
  
"I'm not sure what happened sir but I just saw a flash of light and they all fell down." Freddie said he looked at Chris who just didn't say anything. Chris actually looked a bit confused and slightly glassy eyed.  
  
"Chris are you alright?" Grayson asked  
  
"I'll be fine sir" Chris said as she stood near her CO her balance wavered slightly.  
  
"They are dead." Teal'c said. Chris turned and looked at the bodies she seemed distant.  
  
"Alright well they are no longer going to be trouble." Grayson said as he started looking around "Now where did they come from?"  
  
"This way sir" Chris said. She led them slowly away from the gate remembering every detail as they walked. 


End file.
